russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC News and Current Affairs...kaya na bang makipagsabayan sa ABS-CBN at GMA News?
February 23, 2019 Newly-fortified news ng Jose Avellana-led IBC 13, kaya ng istasyong makipagsabayan with ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs at sa GMA News and Public Affairs. Ang bago at mas pinalakas na IBC News. Nagiisang himpilan ng responsableng pagbabalita ng IBC News. Effective February 25, 2019, nag-overhaul ang istasyon almost sa lahat ng aspects, pati ang news. One is EXPRESS BALITA, the longest-running, top-rating and multi-awarded primetime news program on Philippine TV. Anchored by Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and the returning Bing Formento. Masusing kinalap gabi-gabi ang nangunguna sa pagbabalita at paglalahad ng mga mainit, napapanahon at nagbabagang balita sa loob at labas ng bansa. Compared to the two top-rating primetime newscasts kung saan may trio, ang bagong EXPRESS BALITA ay composed of one female lead anchor and two male co-anchors. Another is TUTOK 13, which replaced NEWS TEAM 13, dahil sa pagdedeliver ng balita. Same timeslot (11:00pm) will be a full-hour newscast, this will be anchored by Jay Sonza and Kathy San Gabriel ang dalawang batikang tagapagbalita at ang dating anchors ng NT13. Mag-uumpisa na ang isang oras ng patas, makabuluhan at makatotohanang pagbabalita sa mga pangyayaring nagaganap sa loob at labas ng ating bansa. Compared to other newscasts kung saan may man-woman tandem, TUTOK 13 ay composed of a lead male anchorman and a female co-anchor, kasama ang buong news team ng IBC. Broadcast live nationwide via satellite! Mas pinahusay na puwersang pambalitaan, Kaya ang Kaibigan nilang makipagsabayan sa Kapamilya at Kapuso in terms of news and public/current affairs. 'Counter-programming' :Express Balita (6:30-7:30) vs, TV Patrol (6:30-7:45) vs. 24 Oras (6:30-7:45) :Tutok 13 (11:00-12:00) vs. Bandila (11:15-11:45) vs. Saksi (11:00-11:30 on M-Th/11:30-12:00 on F) OH MY GISING! :January 2019 is the birth of Oh My Gising!, conceptualized by Kat de Castro, the current IBC president and CEO, Jay Sonza, the head of IBC News and Current Affairs, Wilma Galvante, the head of IBC Entertainment division, Nick Mendoza, the news desk officer and officer-in-charge for news department and Gina Borinaga, the production manager. :Oh My Gising! brought to meteoric heights the fame of Mara Aquino. :Competing networks are the early morning show landscape strategy against Oh My Gising!, including Umagang Kay Ganda and Unang Hirit. :Mapa-OMG tuwing umaga sa inyong paboritong morning Kaibigan. EXPRESS BALITA :Mga napapanahong pagbabalita sa mga pangyayaring nagaganap sa loob at labas ng ating bansa. :It was in June 1998 when IBC 13 decided to change its flagship afternoon newscast, from Headline Trese to Express Balita. In 2010, Express Balita decided to change its timeslot from the afternoon newscast to a primetime newscast. It was envisioned to be a full-hour in length, airing at 6:30 in the evening. :July 1998 is the birth of Express Balita, conceptualized by Boots Anson-Roa, the former IBC president and CEO in 1998. It is currently conceptualized by Kat de Castro, the current IBC president and CEO since 2018, Jay Sonza, the head of IBC News and Current Affairs since 2012 and Nick Mendoza, the news desk officer and officer-in-charge for news department since 1998. :Since its inception on June 1998 and actual airing July 13 of that year, Express Balita brought to meteoric heights the fame of Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento as a trio. :Competing networks have thrown every format and programming strategy are the top-rating primetime newscast landscape against Express Balita, including TV Patrol and 24 Oras. :competing networks against TV Patrol, :Now on its 21st year, Express Balita thanks the viewing public for its continuing loyalty, and promises to continue striving to serve you better. :Maki-balita sa Express Balita, alas sais y medya ng gabi, para sa mga mainit, napapanahon at nagbabagang balita ng ating bayan gabi-gabi. :Mga balitang dapat niyong malaman sa Express Balita. :Nangunguna sa paglalahad ng mga nagbabagang balita ng buong bayan sa Express Balita alas sais y medya ng gabi. TUTOK 13 :Ang balitang nakatutok sa mga importanteng sangay ng lipunan para maihatid ang impormasyon na mabilis at sakto. :It was in January 2019 when IBC 13 decided to change its flagship late-night newscast, from the 45-minute News Team 13 to a full-hour Tutok 13. It was envisioned to be one hour in length, airing at eleven o'clock in the evening. :February 2019 is the birth of Tutok 13, conceptualized by Kat de Castro, the current IBC president and CEO, Jay Sonza, the head of IBC News and Current Affairs and Nick Mendoza, the news desk officer and officer-in-charge for news department. :Tutok 13 brought to meteoric heights the fame of Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel and Precious Hipolito-Castelo as a trio. :Competing networks are the late-night newscast strategy against Tutok 13, including Bandila and Saksi. :Maki-tutok sa Tutok 13, alas onse ng gabi, para sa mga balitang patas, makatotohanan, makabuluhan at kapaki-pakinabang sa bawat Pilipino. :Mga balitang dapat niyong tutukan sa Tutok 13. :Masasaksihan na natin ang mga balitang kapupulutan ng aral at kaalaman sa Tutok 13 alas onse ng gabi. IBC NEWSBREAK :Dalawang minutong newsbreak kung saan ihahatid ang mga pinakahuling kaganapan na nakakaapekto sa bayan, araw-araw, gabi-gabi, mula umaga hanggang gabi.